


“hurry up!”

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys in Skirts, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, M/M, idk - Freeform, jisung is whipped, lots of kisses, minho is whipped, minsung - Freeform, minsung are big softies, no smut but they kind of make out though it’s not really that explicit so, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jisung takes way too long to pick out clothes whilst shopping. minho is impatient and decides to take matters into his own hands.





	“hurry up!”

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh a bitch wanna DELETE this train wreck but

“i swear to god han jisung if you don’t hurry the fuck up-“

minho’s outburst was cut short when his boyfriend turned back to look at him, his eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed in subtle annoyance. that glance was all it took for minho to shut his mouth. even if he was just about ready to throw himself out that window over there.

it would be a pretty grand way to go really. they were up pretty high - the third story of a boujee clothing store hidden away somewhere in the middle of the city. it was the type of place that only the coolest of people knew about. the clothes and decor looked like it came right out of the stomachs of the ‘soft grunge aesthetics’ tag on tumblr. it made sense that his hip, trendy boyfriend liked to shop here.

minho had to admit it was pretty nice but it definetly wasn’t the kind of place he’d expected to waste almost half his day in. he’d been following his boyfriend around like a lost puppy for almost four hours now and he was still yet to pick out even one item.

four hours. nothing had caught his eye. four whole hours.

“sungie...” he sighed for what had to be the thousandth time that day. he seriously didn’t know how much more torture he could take before he lost it entirely.

jisung pouted, stopping his search through the racks and turning to minho. “just a few more minutes, please?” he smiled sweetly and minho caught himself almost caving again, almost. he shook his head firmly.

“you said that like an hour ago.” 

jisung pouted agiain.  
“i know, i know. i’m sorry. i just haven’t found anything i like enough to buy yet.”

a lightbulb went off in minho’s head.

he smiled at his own mind. using his left hand he gently guided jisung’s face up to meet his, leant in and left the softest kiss, feather-light, on the younger boy’s lips. “it’s okay baby.”

jisung blushed.

“i have an idea though! you go sit on one of the couches over there and i’ll quickly pick something out for you.” he grinned cheekily, jisung grinned back.

“hmmm, sounds like a nice idea. just don’t take too long though, yeah?” jisung joked, winking at his boyfriend before walking himself over to one of the nearby leather couches and pulling out his phone. he had no idea what minho was going to choose for him, excitement bubbled up inside as he waited.

minho walked through the racks of clothes with a new found energy. he was determined to pick something that would shock jisung but he also wanted it to be something he’d wear.

as he searched through the men’s section nothing really caught his eye so he decided to migrate toward the women’s instead. he came across a few things cropped shirts and jumpers jisung would look cute in but held back on picking them. they just didn’t feel special enough and he wanted the surprise to be perfect.

fifteen minutes had passed and he’d almost given up hope and gone back for that cropped hoodie with a dorky saying printed across the front when something else caught his eye.

the skirt was a dusty beige colour and, come to think of it, would probably look really cute paired with that hoodie. he stared at it for a while, running the soft fabric through his fingers. jisung would look really good in it - that’s for sure but he didn’t know if he’d be comfortable wearing it or not.

it fit 1/2 of the criteria: it would definetly shock jisung; but would he ever wear it?

minho thought for a moment until an impatient yell from the other side of the room brought him back to reality. he didn’t want to keep jisung waiting any longer so that was that. he shoved the clothes under his arm and carried them to the cashier, not even bothering to check the prices (jisung’s dad’s card had more than enough money on it).

minho quickly paid then made his way back over to jisung, clothes and bag in hand. it only then occurred to him that a pair of thigh high socks would have been the perfect accessory. oh well, it was too late to go back and look around now, the sun was almost setting.

———✦———

the two arrived at the younger’s apartment half an hour later. minho was nervous about his surprise and jisung was barely able to hold himself back from excitement.

they’d somehow found their way onto the couch. jisung was sitting in minho’s lap, his legs resting on either side of him and arms wrapped around his neck in a soft hug. minho has refused to show him what he’d bought until after they’d eaten dinner.

maybe it was because he was hungry or maybe it was because he was kind of scared. either way he was going to make jisung wait until after they’d finished the pizza he’d ordered. a knock at the door forced the two out of their embrace as jisung jumped up to answer it. minho waited on the couch as he paid for their food and brought it back inside.

“okay minnie. don’t take too long to eat please because i really wanna see what you bought me.” jisung laughed, passing the older a slice of pizza before settling back into the couch. “i’m really excited.”

both of the boys were extremely fast eaters so they finished their meal in less than thirty minutes. jisung waited on the couch whilst minho ran to find the bag of clothes.

he a nervous smile he placed the bag on the table infront of his boyfriend who looked inside excitedly. minho’s heart stopped when he saw the crestfallen expression that clouded the younger’s face as he pulled out the clothes. he chewed his cheek awkwardly as jisung laid the skirt out flat on the couch beside him, his fingers ghosting over the fabric lightly.

minho was about to apologise when jisung turned to him. his eyes were practically sparkling and he had the biggest, most beautiful gummy smile ever painted across his lips. he laughed happily and got up to give minho a quick hug before taking the clothes back into his room to change.

“thanks minnie!” he called out behind him, “it’s pretty!”

minho fidgeted nervously as he waited for his boyfriend to come back. he knew jisung was going to look amazing and that’s why he was scared. because he didn’t know if he’d be able to stop himself from jumping him right then and there once he saw him.

the younger poked his head out from around the corner and grinned, sticking one leg out playfully before step out from behind the cover of the wall completely. minho’s jaw dropped.

he looked even better than he could ever imagine.

the skirt hugged his tiny waist perfectly and minho could just make out the curve of his ass beneath the fabric. thst wasn’t the best part though. no, the best part was the little patch of skin visible on his thighs. jisung had somehow found a pair of thigh high socks to throw on as well and it was the perfect cherry on top.

his legs looked slender and prettier than ever, minho couldn’t help himself from staring at them. jisung giggled. doing a small twirl before skipping over toward his boyfriend and just like before dinner sat back down in his lap. the material of the skirt billowed out around him, exposing even more of the skin on his legs. minho smiled up at him, his hands finding their way onto his thighs and fingers slipping beneath the fabric of the socks.

jisung giggled again, “i look good, i take it?”

minho nodded, wordless. “you look fucking stunning.” jisung glowed at the praise. 

he wasn’t even able to get out a thank you before minho crashed their lips together.

jisung’s hands flew up instinctively to nestle themselves in the older’s brown hair. their lips moved together in perfect harmony, the heat from the kiss sending electric currents down the both of their spines. minho’s hands stayed pressed firmly against jisung’s thighs. his nails digging in a little too hard occasionally, earning small whimpers from the younger.

“you’re so hot baby.” minho murmured into the kiss, jisung just hummed back. his hands untangling themselves from the older’s hair and sliding beneath the thin fabric of his shirt.  
somewhere along the line tongue had been added to the mix and the kiss had instantly went from intimate to nothing short of sexual. 

jisung was addicting and minho could kiss him like this for hours but alas he needed to breathe. the two parted and jisung collapsed onto the older’s shoulder, his quiet pants and hot breath fanning out against his neck.

minho kissed down the side of his neck and along his jawline, hands roaming his waist and legs confidently. jisung sat upright again and smiled at him, crashing their lips together once more. though unlike the last kiss this one was nothing short of soft and chaste. 

“you know how much i’d love to continue.” jisung smiled, pressing a kiss to his boyfriends nose, “but my dad could be home any moment now and i don’t think he’d be too happy to walk in on us - yknow.” minho blushed, hands falling from their position on jisung’s hips. the younger climbed out of his lap, giving minho one last kiss before hurrying off to change.

moments later he came back dressed in a pair of grey tracksuit pants and a plain black t-shirt. minho couldn’t help but notice how good he looked in that too. it was official, his boyfriend was the most attractive man alive. jisung settled into the couch beside him, cuddling up to his side and resting his head on his shoulder.

minho sighed happily, “you seriously need to get your own apartment.” 

jisung just laughed breathily in response, “i know. i’ll stay over at yours next time though, yeah?” 

minho laughed at his suggestive tone, “mhm sounds good baby. now i gotta go. tell your dad that his son is the most beautiful boy on this planet for me.” 

jisung smiled lazily, “sure.”

he was too tired to get up and see minho out so he just yelled his goodbyes from the couch, “see ya minnie!! i love you, thankyou for today.”

the last thing jisung heard before drifting off to sleep was minho yelling an “i love you too” back.

**Author's Note:**

> hi
> 
> idk i just really love jisung in skirts ig. this is more self indulgent than anything else tbh lol. i hope it was somewhat enjoyable anyway!! :)


End file.
